ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 267 (3rd September 1987)
Plot Kelvin does last-minute washing and packing as he prepares to leave for university later in the day. Barry irritates Colin as he looks into Mags's logo design. Kelvin's surprise party is to be held at Barry and Colin's flat. Angie excitedly prepares for the visit of Lady Mayoress at The Dagmar as a result of the bar coming second in the London in Bloom contest. Rod finishes tidying Mary's flat for her. Mags and Simon are excited to move in together, but Magda secretly has second thoughts. Tina tells Naima that a bank man visited the shop as the bank's like to see the premises they are loaning to. Kelvin cannot understand why his friends are being secretive around him. Mary tells Rod he cannot be in the house when the social worker visits as she cannot risk losing her single parent benefit. Donna starts her trial at The Vic and befriends Pat in the process. Dot and Ethel dress up to meet the Lady Mayoress, while Den also dresses up so he can see how The Dagmar is doing. The Lady Mayoress arrives and Martin gives her a bouquet of flowers. Dr Singh tells the Lady Mayoress about how he wants to teach first aid in the community, while Dot tells the Lady Mayoress about what she thinks of the bins causing a mess on the Square still. Den agrees with Pete about Angie being a top landlady. Kathy asks Mary if it was her who phoned Samaritans and she spoke to, but Mary says it was not. Carmel has Darren's children dumped on her again but promises Kelvin a meal later in the evening. Simon tells Magda he worries that he will not be able to keep up with her and her career prospects. Mary gets snappy with Rod as she prepares to meet the social worker. Rod helps Mary realise once again that she is not alone and there are people willing to help her. Kelvin walks out of Albert Square and heads to university without saying goodbye to anyone. Kelvin's friends gather in the flat for the leaving party. Carmel walks into the flat with a note, telling his friends that he has left as he is not good at goodbyes; the residents celebrate what they have left of him. Cast Regular cast *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Angie - Anita Dobson *Junior - Aaron Carrington (Uncredited) *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *First Til Last *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *Final appearance of Paul J. Medford as Kelvin Carpenter. *Junior Roberts (Aaron Carrington) is uncredited despite making an appearance. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You've got the house, the Square, your friends. We'll still be here when you come back.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes